Fallout Lore
category:Fallout In the sands of time every man is a minuscule speck, each warband, warlord, warrior are each nothing more than a passing in time. However, once an age, there is a greatness born amongst mortals which name will reverberate through the millenia. In the darkest hour of King Conan's reign, out of the mysterious and unexplored east there came a force, a power of greatness. None knew from whence or where it came until I was commissioned by King Conan himself to find whatever information about this gathering storm could be found. I went hither and there trying where ever this army had trodden to see if any could tell me anything, but alas, all that remained of their passing were the trampled fields, burned villages and carrion feeding on the corpses they left behind. After fruitless searching for months, I finally followed the armies trail and rode to their camp. I was almost slain by their scouts and guards, until they saw King Conan's crest. I was blindfolded and taken to a massive tent and cast to the floor. There was much commotion and noise, the air was heavy with smoke and perfumes. A loud gruff voice sounded ahead of me, "Take this mans bindings off, he offers no threat to such as us!" As my binds were removed and the blindfolded lifted, I could see the tent was massive and circular. There were many in the chamber, warriors, wizards, slaves, *****s and at the head of it all, a massive crescent shaped table. On the other side of the table from me, there were 5 chairs, one in the middle was empty with two chair to the right and two chairs to the left. There were two massive warriors, one on the right and one on the left. Beside the warrior on the right was a lank fellow and beside the warrior on the left was a gruff looking bear of a man. As I drank in the sights and sounds around me, the warrior on the left stood with a bellowing voice "Welcome to the Fallout base camp servant of Conan. You are quite lucky to have had your device spotted for all others shall be slain that approach our camp." I took a moment to digest what was said to me and rose from the floor and bowed towards the Warlords before me. "I am Garadel, agent of King Conan. I thank you whole heartedly for taking time from your busy day for an audience with me. My Lord has tasked me with gathering information on your army and your intentions." At this the lanky fellow seated by the warrior to the right stood and took a draw from his pipe, "Well, as it stands at the moment, we have respect but for one army in all of Hyboria and that is due to he who leads that army. We have respect for your King Conan and his deeds, in another time he might have been one of our Brethren. I am Schug the Arrow, the warrior to my right is Apiar Iheeki, the warrior to my left is Dakkar Starkiller and the bear shaman beside him is Ingrey the Bear. We are the leaders of the army around you. It has been called Fallout due to the nature of its forming. I shall let Apiar Iheeki tell you of the time before." With that he retook his seat and took another draw off his pipe and the warrior to his right, Apiar Iheeki stood and start speaking in a well educated voice belying his warrior profession. "The time before is very important to us, as we are all creatures of what we have done in this life and the ones before. There were several armies that fought the darkness in the far lands of the east. Legion and 81 Knights were two that led the armies of the light. The armies of darkness had many champions as well, the Black Hearts were one of the leading armies conquering all before them. In the midst of the war, an abomination arose from Hell itself. This abomination used any means of sorcery not available to the rest of the world to try and win it's fights, in the end it did not save the Ebonlore from the gathering forces of both light and dark to squash it like a bug. This strange alliance brought the leaders of Legion, 81 Knights and Chimera from the forces of light and the Black Hearts from the forces of darkness together. The leaders chose to meet in a great tree village of the woodland elves. During their meeting, Ursa the great bear shook the tree and knocked them all to the ground at his feet. He told them, 'You fallout of trees very good mortals!' and laughed a hearty laugh. Ursa the great bear took council with these great Warlords and told them to gather their armies as one and march upon the west and destroy all before them, with the exception of one kingdom, Aquilonia. He told these Warlords to aid King Conan of Aquilonia and recited his great deeds to them all. We are the leaders of the afore mentioned armies which have formed a single bond and mind." With that Apiar Iheeki sat down and returned to his wine goblet. I stood for a moment reflecting what had been said. "So your intent and purpose in Hyboria is to aid King Conan in the coming war?" The one called Ingrey the Bear stood and in a deep guttural bear like voice said "We are here to crush all before us with the exception of your King Conan, if we actually decide to aid him or not has yet to be chosen. Let it be known to all, bow and pay tribute to Fallout of the Great Bear or kneel as you lose your head in front of your women!" With that I begged my leave and returned to King Conan as fast as I could to relay all I had found. Garadel Agent of Aquilonia